


lovers don't always posses

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Reference, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indonesia wanted to leave the cafe, but he insisted her not to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers don't always posses

_hetalia © hidekazu himaruya; no profit is gained_

.

* * *

 

.

“So ... maybe it’s the time for me to go back to my hotel ....”

“No,” Netherlands gripped onto Indonesia’s edge of scarf, he shook his head a little. “Not now. Can’t you see the rain?” he glanced for a second at the big window on his right, showing the pouring rain seemed like had no end.

“But I bring umbrella, can’t you see?” Indonesia tossed back the question. Scribbles on the paper folded inside her grip was finally slipped into her coat’s pocket—containing the rough draft for their upcoming joint festival of culture. She showed no sign of surrendering, persistent of her willing.  “We have done with our business. We can talk later about this festival’s preparation via phone if I find something is missing.”

But the other didn’t want to loose his grab as well. He glared, and finally she admitted her losing.

“Alright, alright, I’m not going now,” she eventually sat back on the red chair, rolling her eyes. “It means another coffee. Your treat.”

Without saying any protest, he just showed action. The previous waitress serving the two was called again, and he ordered the same beverages for them. Two cups of white coffee and klapertaart; her favorite that gradually became his, too.

“What the other stuff do you want to be discussed now, Nether? I beg you not to waste the time only in silence. I preferably read books in my hotel room then.”

“We have light topics to be brought up,” Netherlands raised his chin, and leaned back on his chair. He folded his arms, “Like ... what is going on, something matter in your country, or mine—everything that is not related to diplomatic issues.”

Indonesia chuckled sarcastically, then she shook her head. Smirk was available there in her slightly tanned facade, “You have to learn of how to tell a woman that you miss her.”

“Nope,” Netherlands snorted. “I’m not telling. Missing someone is not stuff you can describe in words. It is shown.”

“But showing it means that you have to act properly, too! Not by grabbing a woman’s scarf then out of the blue you order that woman to sit back like you are a soccer coach telling his subordinates. _Astaga_ , maybe later I have to tell your sister to teach you how to manner properly before the ladies,” Indonesia sighed in the end, blurting out of her thought in fast way. She nearly guffawed when he listened to everything blankly and mouth was slightly agape.

“No. Belgium won’t teach me so. She read too many high school-themed comics with Taiwan. I’m afraid she will give me unexpected stuffs I want to puke for.”

“It’s better than grabbing a woman’s scarf, at least for me.”

There came the silence. The coffee had just delivered and Indonesia indulged herself in the taste of her life-long favorite drink. He tried to distract himself from her figure to the rain that had turned the road into an eerie scenery—no one crossed it for the moment and so did vehicles. He failed, nonetheless, when he noticed a slight scar showed up under her scarf, between the edge of it and her jaw when he glanced for seconds accidentally.

He knew the scar, along with its history—but as long as he remembered, the scar was long ago made and the last time they meet six months ago, the scar had been just a blur line acrossing her right jaw vertically. So was when they had met last year. But now the scar looked fresh, as if just had made a few days ago.

“Your scar, Nesia. Is that new?”

She was startled. She pulled her scarf higher while putting down her cup. Then a plain smile plastered her face, “Admonition of Second Military Aggression II, Nether. Don’t tell me that you have forgotten it.”

His heart sank deep in his ocean of thought, of nostalgia, and of old hurtful memories. “It happens every year?”

Indonesia nodded, slowly but sure.

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He muttered ‘sorry’ with the lowest voice, hoping that she wouldn’t hear but he did so just to tranquilize himself who sometimes was burdened by too much silent deep regret whenever it went to his _beloved_ ’s past.

“I accept your ‘sorry’,” her ear was too sharp for Netherlands’ trick. “Everything happens for a reason.”

He found honesty in her hazel eyes when he opened his to meet hers. His breath caught in his throat for a moment. “So, what’s the reason behind your scar?”

“As a remembrance, of course. For people who fought for my freedom.”

He gazed at his coffee, realizing that he hadn’t touch it even for a sip. Her freedom sometimes was a part of his regret—that he couldn’t have owned her as his and only his, but seeing that she had been happy with her own life and country, what could he do beside watching her from afar and be happy too for it?

“Nether? You are still here?”

“Mm.”

She laughed, “This is twenty first century. I have forgiven you, and you still couldn’t get rid of _our_ past?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Netherlands finally took in his coffee, sipping it for two or three times then held the cup close to his mouth even though stopping drinking it. “So, everything happens for a reason? Then can you tell me what is the reason of this rain?”

“Nah, let me think of it for a moment—”

“It means that I can have your for several valuable minutes.”

She was frozen still knowing the answer, but then she regained control of herself, chuckling like a little girl and staring at him with deep eyes. “You _don’t_ have me. I don’t _have_ you too. Loving doesn’t always mean owning.”

Again, she broke him. She always refused to be his property, never since she had gained her independence and refusing the control from him when she was still so young as a sovereign country.

“However, we still can love each other even though we are independence, right?”

She broke him, but she loved him. Netherlands couldn’t tell what was his heart feeling right now—but he didn’t care.

As long as she loved him, had never everything felt more satisfying than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bringing dark history for you, but I have to tell this, as we, Indonesian Hetalians, often use Indonesia’s past as the Netherlands’ colony back then as the prompts of our stories.
> 
> \-- Second Military Aggression, or in Dutch it is called ‘Operation Kraai’ (Operation Crow), was a part of Indonesian National Revolution. The cassus belli was a different perspection of Renville Agreement. The Dutch troops invaded and captured Yogyakarta (a vital city in Indonesia), but eventually Indonesian could do a counterattack and retake the territories with guerrilla tactic under Sudirman (who was suffering from tubercolosis at that time) and A.H. Nasution.
> 
> It is a long story, though, so I recommend you who are curious to open this page instead: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Kraai
> 
> And even though we fought a lot in the past, Indonesia and the Netherlands now can establish and maintain good bilateral relationship. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
